Soap Bubbles
by pickitup
Summary: One day, Hiei discovers some soap bubbles! Much craziness ensues! Rated T for chapters to come.


Hey! This is pickitup! Here's chapter one of Soap Bubbles!

Hiei: Ugh, this'll be fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Listerine.

Chapter1: What's this?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dog is barking.

'Agh, when will that stupid thing ever shut up?'

It's 5:00AM. A nice peaceful time in the morning when Hiei can relax. Well, maybe relax is stretching it a bit, our favorite fire demon is always tense. Ah yes, babies are crying, and that dog is barking it's head off. 5:00 AM is peaceful indeed. Why is it barking? Maybe it ate some worms and got sick.

'Dumb animal probably ate some worms and got sick', thought the disgruntled fire demon,' Man, it just HAD to get sick today'.

His hand reached for the sword on his hip.

'Agh, no', his hand froze,' Gotta…resist…violent…IMPULSE'.

Hiei swiftly leaped off of the tree he was sitting on and landed on the sidewalk. But of course, that dog is still barking. Since there were no current conflicts involving him directly, Hiei decided to stroll around the neighborhood.

Hiei Jaganshi had just gotten out of the 'Anger Management and Not Killing Annoying Pets Center for Seriously Strong S-Class Demons' yesterday. Today was possibly the best day of his life, and he wanted to enjoy it. Enjoying it meant killing off that dog. Unfortunately he could not because Yukina wouldn't approve, and she was the one who sent him to that A.M.K.A.P.C.F.S.S.S-C.D. place anyway. So, he continued to walk. He walked past many houses and unkempt lawns. Once even an emo kid who was cutting himself with an eggshell. Until at last he came across the dumpster that would rock his world. At least for this week.

'Man, this is boring', ran circles around his head as Hiei approached the dumpster. His nose wrinkled as the odor of banana peels, Listerine bottles, and dog poop surrounded him. But wait here was something new. A pink bottle with a plastic rod sticking out of it was standing upright next to the dump.

'Hmm…what's this?' Picking up the bottle that smelled like soap, he took out the plastic rod. Inside was a strange, clear liquid. 'That must be where the soapy smell is coming from!' Hiei smirked, proud of his detective work,' But, what's it for? Probably one of those new hand soap products Kurama keeps talking about', tossing away the bottle he walked away from the dumpster to tell his friends all about his new discovery.

A while later Hiei and Kurama are sitting in Kurama's living room. As soon as Hiei opens his mouth to tell his friend about his discovery, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst in, fighting about something random.

"I'm telling you dragonflies are green!", Yusuke starts up.

"And I'M telling you that dragonflies are purple!", screams Kuwabara.

"Kurama!", Kurama flinches at the sound of his name," Dragonflies are green right?"

"Well Yusuke, it all really depends…", all of a sudden Botan comes crashing in.

"OMG OMG OMG!!!!! You guys will NEVER guess what I just bought!"

Squealing with delight, the crazy ferry girl takes out…a bottle of soap bubbles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Botan starts talking to Kuwabara about how fun it is to blow soap bubbles, while Hiei 'hns' and Kurama waters his plants.

That very moment, Yusuke decides o so very wisely to spirit gun the windows for no good reason. CHCHHCHCHCHHCH! The victim windows shatter to pieces.

" Gasp!", gasps Botan," Yusuke! I'm very ashamed of you! Now Kurama has to clean that all up!" But when everyone looks at Kurama, it doesn't seem like he wants to clean anything up. His head in his hands, Kurama cries freely, his tears falling onto the carpet.

"Gee Kurama, I didn't mean to break your window", said Yusuke. Everyone anime falls at his comment.

'Well, since this is all so dramatic, I think I will take a look at those soap bubbles', Hiei reaches for the bubbles and blows some. Ten small bubbles come out in rapid succession.

'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the purest form of ecstasy if I have ever known it!', Hiei thinks as he blows some more. 'I must show the others!'

"Hey, idiots!', Hiei lifts up the bubbles," Have any of you tried these yet? They are AWESOME!"

"What's with the 'idiots' comment?", says Yusuke angrily.

"Shut up Yusuke!", says Botan turning to Hiei," O Hiei! I knew you would see the light in these bubbles! Now, join me, and we shall rule the world!!!!!! Muahahahahahahah!!!!"

Everyone sweat drops.

"Hey! Hello? I'm the one crying over here! Pay attention to me!," says Kurama.

Everyone gives their attention to Kurama. Kurama then clears his throat.

"GET OUT!!!!!! YOU ALL RUINED MY DAY!!!", screams Kurama. Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are all kicked out of Kurama's house.

"Well, what do we do now guys?", asks Yusuke.

"Err…well Kuwabara and I have to do something fun in my house. Right Kuwabara?", says Botan with a gleam in her eyes.

"Sure, I guess. Are we playing a game Botan?", asks Kuwabara.

"O yes, a very very fun game…MUHAHAHHAHAH!"

"Huh? Wait, NOOOOOOOO" But alas, it is too late for Kuwabara as Botan is already dragging him to her house.

"I guess we're by ourselves now shrimp," says Yusuke.

"Hn", replies Hiei.

As the lone duo wanders off to somewhere random, Hiei pockets his bubbles (a.k.a. legal drugs). He knows he will need them when Yusuke starts singing.

* * *

Well, this is the end of chapter one! I would greatly appreciate it if you guys reviewed and gave me some ideas of what to have happen next! Or maybe what Botan and Kuwabara are doing?

Hiei: Hn….

Evil fan girls dog pile on Hiei.

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kurama: Hiei! I'm coming!

Hiei: No Kurama! Save yourself!

O yea, I'm sure evil fan girls will fit in some how.

No offense to all you good ones out there though.

Since I'm sort of new to writing fan fictions, any constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed so far!


End file.
